caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Industries
The world of Caravaneer 2 and its economy is fueled by each town and regions specific industries, all of which are importing goods from one town to process into new goods or consume. New goods produced are then exported via caravan to other towns which continue this cycle. Understanding supply/demand and how you can influence or exploit is crucial to survival in the world of Caravaneer 2. Note: Some of the industries that are marked as belonging to the town can be bought. The current assumption is that this change in status is either caused by a change in reputation or a change in the needs of the town over time. What are Industries? Industries are producers of goods and raw resources that are available in every settlement. They create resources from themselves and/or other sources. They require maintenance fees, storage, employees (or size with regards to the Water Well Industry), and for most, existing resources in order to function and produce their respective good(s). Industries are usually already owned by their hometown, which drives their economy. However, Industries can be purchased or started in towns that allow for such actions. A list of a town's currently owned and un-owned Industries are conveniently listed in the Industries tab in the town menu screen. Industries can be expanded at a cost to consume more and produce more goods. Maintenance fees and storage will also grow as a result of Industry expansion. Note that the following Industries cannot be expanded: * Limestone Mining * Oil Drilling * Robbery * Salt Mining * Water Well Industries can be sold back to the home Town for a percentage of its original investments. Once the Towns owns the Industry, they will continue to keep the Industry running, although alterations in Employee count may take place. Towns will only buy an Industry if they can support the Industry on their own (i.e: Will not have to import any goods to run the Industry). Industry Notes *The Start and Expand prices of Industries can change during the game. This will change the money you receive if you Sell or Downsize the Industry in the same manner, i.e., if the Expand price goes up, the Downsize price also goes up. *Owning Industries does not affect your overall Reputation or your Relationship with any the Faction. *Player-owned Industries' consumption and production are not included in a Town's Statistics. They are only shown on the "Your Industries" tab of the Statistics tab. *There are several guides concerning Industries on Guides and Other Walkthroughs written by players. *'IF YOU SPEND MONEY TO GROW AN INDUSTRY, THAT MONEY WILL BE ADDED TO THE CITY'S MARKETPLACE'S CASH RESERVES' and you can get that cash back by trading normally. List of Industries All values here are regarding industries of size one or one employee. |} Visual Chart of Resource Consumption Industries Table 'Key' "T'" = Town Owned "'B" = Buyable "N'''" = New "x" = Not Available Tribal Region |} (*) If '''destroyed in Story Mode, all town industries become purchasable if the town is repopulated and there are unemployed people. Second Region - Alkubra |} Third Region - Janubi |} Fourth Region - Qubba |} Fifth Region - The Federation |} Industry Locations Alcohol Distillery Bean Cultivation Candles Production Cannabis Cultivation Carrot Cultivation Cattle Breeding Cement Production Cotton Cultivation Cotton Processing Cow Cheese Production Forage Cultivation Goat Breeding Goat Cheese Production Hats Production Hemp Textile Production Insect Farming Jackets Production Jerboa Breeding Leather Production Leather Jackets Production Leather Vests Production Lime Kiln Limestone Mining Lizard Breeding Lye Production Mushroom Cultivation Oil Drilling Oil Refinery Paper Production Pea Cultivation Pharmaceutics Potato Cultivation Robbery Salt Mining Sheep Breeding Sheep Cheese Production Shirts Production Shoes Production Snake Breeding Soap Production Tagelmust Production Tallow Lubricant Production Trousers Production Vests Production Water Well Wool Processing Category:Game Concept Category:Incomplete